Aimer un Black
by Karen Killa
Summary: Harry et Anthea Potter sont tués lors d'une nouvelle guerre sorcière et après une rencontre surprenante, ils se retrouvent dans le passé. Comme Hadrian et Anthea Peverell. Déterminés à changer les choses, ils se séparent le travail, commençant une carrière dans les politiques pour lui et une dans l'enseignement pour elle. Mais il y a un espoir pour eux, celui de vivre, d'aimer...
1. Chapter 1

Vingt ans de paix, ça avait été tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi à avoir, et lorsqu'ils parlaient de paix, c'était quelque chose de très subjectif, en effet la mort de Voldemort avait certes mis fin à la seconde guerre des sorciers bien qu'il avait fallu environ deux ans pour appréhender tous les mangemorts, néanmoins la paix n'avait pas été quelque chose que les jumeaux Potter avaient pu connaître, pas vraiment en tout cas. Le plus près qu'ils avaient eu avait été lors de leurs voyages à l'étranger, une chose qui n'avait pas toujours été bien reçu par le gouvernement et le reste des sorciers britanniques, encore moins après que Harry ait refusé de se remettre avec Ginny. Leurs relations avec les Weasley en avait un peu souffert, enfin jusqu'à ce que Ginny ne se mette à sortir à nouveau, si au début ça avait été pour rendre Harry jaloux au fil du temps la jeune Weasley avait compris qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment le Lord Potter, mais plus l'image qu'elle s'était faite de lui. Mme Weasley ne leur avait jamais vraiment pardonné de ne pas s'être marié dans la famille, vu qu'Anthea n'avait eu aucun intérêt romantique pour ses fils, enfin à part une attirance pour Charlie mais ça n'avait jamais été sérieux entre eux, juste une relation occasionnelle et pour éviter un drame ils étaient restés discrets. Le point été qu'à 37 ans, les jumeaux Potter, derniers descendants de leur famille, n'étaient pas mariés et avaient refusé de suivre les attentes des sorciers anglais.

Si Harry était devenu pendant un temps auror il avait rapidement arrêté, n'éprouvant aucun enthousiasme pour se battre ainsi après les captures des mangemorts, il n'était pas non plus allé chercher un travail à Poudlard comme professeur ou dans le gouvernement. Il avait simplement pris son titre de Lord Potter-Black et essayé de comprendre vraiment le monde sorcier, et pas simplement celui britannique, travaillant surtout à l'international et avec la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, tout en s'occupant de son filleul Edward 'Teddy' Lupin. Sa sœur jumelle ne s'était pas non plus mariée, trouvant comme son aîné difficile de savoir qui s'intéressait vraiment à elle et pas à son titre, à sa gloire, à sa fortune ou à autre chose encore, la femme aux cheveux ébènes avait donc choisi de rester célibataire et d'aider au mieux son frère tout en faisant des recherches sur la magie. Si Harry s'intéressait aux gens, à leurs coutumes, Anthea avait choisi de s'intéresser à la magie, ne se contentant pas d'un Master en Défense comme son frère, mais choisissant aussi d'en passer un en Runes, en Potions, en Soins et Créatures Magiques et en Sortilèges. Hors de leur célébrité dû à la victoire d'Harry sur Voldemort et au fait qu'Anthea avait battu plusieurs mangemorts et avait réussi à terrasser un géant, ils avaient décidé de devenir des duellistes, soutenus par le professeur Flitwick, les deux que ce soit en équipe ou seul, avaient réussi à se faire une solide réputation et étaient respectés pour leurs actions et non pour avoir survécu à l'assassinat de leurs parents. Ou pour avoir fait le jour sur Voldemort, vu qu'Harry avait choisi de révéler à tous la réelle identité de l'homme qui les avait traqué et avait tenté de les tuer si souvent, exposant aux grands jours les secrets les plus honteux de Tom E. Jedusor, sauf l'utilisation des horcruxes. Il avait décidé de taire ce fait, soutenu par sa sœur, pas la peine d'encourager les idiots comme elle avait dit alors.

Leurs actions n'avaient pas satisfaits beaucoup de monde mais ils s'en moquaient, ayant compris il y a longtemps qu'il y aurait toujours des gens pour les juger et qu'il valait mieux agir sans s'en soucier, pas vraiment en tout cas. Malheureusement cela avait eu des conséquences, le fait qu'ils aient décidé de soutenir les traditions magiques, comprenant l'importance que ces traditions avaient non seulement pour les anciennes familles, mais surtout pour la magie elle même et sa communion avec les sorciers, avait attiré sur eux la colère des né-moldus qui eux, jugeaient ces traditions barbares et stupides. Et apparemment ça avait été la goute d'eau qui avait fait débordé le vase pour certain, des sorciers de première génération qui avait survécu à la terreur de Voldemort et son emprise sur le Ministère, avaient décidé de se venger et c'était ce qu'ils avaient fait, attaquant en masse avec des armes moldus. C'était d'ailleurs ainsi qu'Harry et Anthea avaient fini leur vie, se vidant de leur sang au sol après s'être interposés entre des assaillants et des enfants, l'un près de l'autre, leurs mains s'étant rejointes.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où est-on ?" demanda Anthea en se relevant, lorsqu'elle s'était sentie partir écroulée au sol, elle n'avait pas pensé se réveiller, encore moins sans éprouver la moindre douleur. Les médicomages étaient puissants de même que les guérisseurs, néanmoins même après avoir reçu des potions et avoir été guéri par des sorts, il y avait toujours une certaine douleur dans le corps. Et puis elle ne se réveillait pas nue normalement, encore moins allongée au sol. Enfin c'était arrivée une ou deux fois mais son frère jumeau n'était pas là et elle était encore moins dans ce qui semblait être une gare, sa chambre à la limite... mais là ce n'était pas le cas. Tout cela était très étrange.

"On dirait King Cross, comme la nuit de la bataille de Poudlard." répondit Harry en se relevant, les deux souhaitant des habits distraitement. Ils s'étaient vu nus plusieurs fois au fil des années, vivant dans un même petit placard pendant dix ans n'offrait pas beaucoup d'intimité et si la seconde chambre de Dudley avait été bien mieux, ça n'avait pas non plus été idéal, surtout vu le nombre de fois où ils avaient été enfermés à l'intérieur. Du coup si les jumeaux n'étaient pas particulièrement exhibitionnistes, ils n'avaient pas de problèmes à se voir nus, et puis ils s'étaient soignés mutuellement au fil des ans, peu tentés d'aller à Saint Mangouste pour tout vu la foule qui continuait à chercher à les suivre, et le fait qu'ils tenaient à leur intimité. Donc si ils n'éprouvaient aucun désir l'un pour l'autre, ils n'avaient pas de problèmes avec leur nudité respective, pour autant ils préféraient être habillés. Heureusement la magie du lieu où ils se trouvaient, les revêtit sans soucis de leur tenue habituelle, une longue jupe noire, un haut lacé bleu foncé avec une robe de sorcière couleur argent, portée ouverte, pour Anthea, tandis qu'Harry avait un pantalon noir, une chemise verte, comme ses yeux, un gilet de costume noir et une robe de sorcier couleur argent.

"Mais on est mort, pourquoi on serait là ? Ne devrait-on pas rejoindre notre famille ?" demanda Anthea. "Tu avais un horcruxe dans ta cicatrice cette fois là, c'est pour ça que tu as eu le choix, mais ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Et moi je n'en avais pas. Ca n'a aucun sens."

"Je vous assure, ça a du sens. Vous êtes dans les limbes." dit une voix masculine qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et mettant de suite les jumeaux aux cheveux d'ébènes sur leur garde.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda de suite Harry en se plaçant devant Anthea immédiatement. Il savait très bien qu'elle était capable de se défendre, mais c'était instinctif chez lui, un fait qu'elle avait accepté à contrecœur il y a des années, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix il n'avait jamais pu arrêter et elle avait renoncé. Elle avait appris à choisir ses combats, et celui là était un perdu d'avance.

"Que nous voulez-vous ?" elle questionna ensuite.

"Je suis Cadmus Peverell, et voici mes frères Antioche et Ignotus. Il y a également les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, Godric Griffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Salazar Serpentard et Helga Poufsouffle." dit un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et avec une barbe entretenue.

Harry et Anthea regardaient le groupe devant eux, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir si ce qu'avait dit Cadmus Peverell, si c'était bien lui, était correct ou non, quoiqu'ayant vu la fille de Rowena Serdaigle, Helena, alias la Dame Grise, ils pouvaient voir un air de famille avec une des femmes. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux sombres et les yeux bleus, les même pommettes et un air hautain. Cela dit ça n'avait pas de sens, pourquoi ils seraient dans les Limbes avec ces gens ? Des célébrités du monde sorciers, de puissants sorciers qui avaient fait beaucoup pour l'histoire du Royaume Uni.

"Vous n'avez pas répondu à sa question." pointa Harry, les années avaient fait beaucoup pour calmer son emportement, ça avait été obligatoire vu qu'il avait fait de la politique, bien qu'Anthea était plus douée, mais là il n'avait aucune envie de faire un effort. C'était vrai qu'il respectait énormément les quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard, et que les recherches qu'ils avaient fait depuis la fin de la guerre sur leur famille étaient remontées jusqu'au Peverell et que les trois frères avaient gagné son respect ainsi que celui de sa sœur. Cependant sa sœur venait de mourir à côté de lui, et il était mort avec elle, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour des énigmes ou autre mystère, il ne l'était jamais lorsque ça le concernait sa sœur et lui, Dumbledore l'avait rendu plus qu'un peu paranoïaque avec ses manipulations.

"J'ai toujours vu pourquoi il aurait pu aller dans ma maison, mais honnêtement il était vraiment un Griffondor, Godric, il est aussi impatient que toi." pointa un homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux sombres.

"Je ne suis pas impatient." répondit un homme avec des cheveux auburn qu'il avait bouclé, et des yeux ambrés. "Je ne vois simplement pas l'intérêt de perdre mon temps. Après tu as raison Zar, il est plus un lion à la langue de serpent, qu'un serpent dans la peau d'un lion."

"Mon frère est peut-être impatient, mais vous éludez notre question. Pourquoi sommes-nous ici au lieu d'être auprès de ceux que nous avons perdu ?" insista Anthea.

"Nous voulions vous parler avant que vous ne finissiez le chemin, parce qu'une fois que vous êtes à l'arrivée, alors il n'y a pas de moyen de faire machine arrière." dit celui que Cadmus avait désigné comme Antioche. Contrairement aux autres, ses cheveux étaient courts, presque ras, il avait aussi une cicatrice sur la joue droite, sa voix était rauque. "On a quelque chose à vous proposer et c'est pour ça que nous vous avons amené ici, qu'on vous a bloqué dans les Limbes, si vous refusez, alors vous pourrez continuer. Vous ne serez en aucun cas forcés."

"Quel est ce marché ?" demanda Harry après avoir croisé le regard de sa sœur, ils avaient eu une discussion silencieuse pour savoir comment réagir.

"Une sorte de nouvelle chance." dit la femme brune aux yeux verts, et vu qu'elle était la seconde et dernière femme du groupe, c'était probablement Helga Poufsouffle.

"Comment ça ?" demanda Anthea en prenant la main de son frère, elle ne voulait pas revenir dans leur temps, elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de mourir c'était vrai, elle avait à peine 37 ans, un sorcier pouvait facilement vivre jusqu'à 150, voire 200 ans, elle voulait encore rencontrer des gens, voir des choses, peut-être trouver l'amour et fonder une famille. Mais ça elle ne pouvait pas le faire, encore moins si une nouvelle guerre devait éclater, elle en avait assez de devoir se battre, elle voulait vivre, respirer.

"Nous n'aimons pas ce qu'est devenu notre pays, notre école, les temps changent, on l'a toujours su mais la magie, les traditions, sont oubliées par la plupart des gens. La balance entre magie blanche, magie grise et magie noire n'est plus maintenue alors qu'elle est essentielle. L'enseignement à Poudlard a diminué, et lorsqu'on le compare aux autres pays c'est même catastrophique, nous désirons que ça change, mais ça nous est impossible, nous avons continué le voyage." expliqua Rowena Serdaigle.

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez qu'on y fasse ?" demanda Harry.

"Vous êtes de mon sang, il y a plusieurs siècles entre nous c'est vrai mais la magie est puissante, nous respections les traditions et vous aussi. Et puis il y a le lien que notre famille a avec la mort. Notre magie réunie, la puissance de la magie des traditions et ce lien peut nous permettre de vous renvoyez dans le temps." dit Ignotus, il avait des cheveux mi-longs noirs et des yeux ambrés.

"Nous renvoyer dans le temps ? Est-ce vraiment possible ? Et ce serait de combien ?" demanda Anthea interdite, la magie temporelle était une magie très complexe et ne le faire rien que d'une journée était presque impossible, alors plus ?

"1976, vos parents auront alors 16 ans, ils seront en sixième année à Poudlard. Jedusor sera là bien sûr mais à l'époque il n'est pas aussi puissant, il y a déjà des attaques mais il n'a pas d'emprise dans le gouvernement. Le summum de sa puissance commence en 1978, avant il est juste une menace mais c'est gérable, si des gens agissent et ce de manière efficace. Albus Dumbledore a fait beaucoup de dégâts et il a facilité la montée en puissance de Jedusor avec ses discours de seconde chance et son traitement des élèves à Poudlard. En traitant les Serpentards de manière aussi injuste, en réalité en traitant les trois maisons comme si elles étaient inférieures à Griffondor, il s'est crée un grand nombre d'ennemi. Des jeunes influençables, qui sont tombés dans les mains de Jedusor, devenant des fidèles mangemorts. Vous pouvez changer ça." expliqua Rowena.

"Donc vous nous demandez quoi ? De nous battre à nouveau ? De sauver tout le monde ?" demanda Harry énervé.

"Oui et non." répondit calmement Salazar Serpentard. "C'est vrai qu'on vous demande à nouveau d'intervenir, mais là vos agissements ne seront pas trop tard, ce sera plus facile que ce que vous avez du faire ces vingt dernières années, non seulement les dégâts seront bien moins existants mais en plus vous aurez plus de soutien."

"Nous vous offrons une nouvelle chance, une nouvelle vie, une vie où si vous serez les derniers Peverell, vous ne serez pas particulièrement célèbres. Les gens ne s'attendront pas à ce que vous soyez des héros, que vous les protégiez, vous serez libres." ajouta Godric Griffondor.

"Vous ne serez pas les Survivants ou les Jumeaux qui ont Survécu, vous ne serez plus des héros de guerre, vous serez simplement vous. Une nouvelle chance pour vivre, pour rencontrer des gens, peut-être pour tomber amoureux." ajouta Helga Poufsouffle.

"Qu'attendez vous de nous ?" demanda Harry, plus calmement cette fois.

"Et pourquoi nous en particulier ?" questionna aussi Anthea.

"On vous a choisi vous parce que vous aimez le monde magique et que vous le connaissez bien, ainsi que celui du monde moldu. Vous comprenez le point de vue des anciennes familles, tout comme celui des nouvelles, vous pouvez faire un pont entre les deux, réunir à nouveau notre monde en un seul. C'est pareil pour la magie, vous êtes conscients de l'importance de la balance et vous respectez tous les êtres magiques." expliqua Cadmus. "Vous avez beaucoup sacrifié, on en a conscience, mais cette fois ce n'est pas un sacrifice, c'est une chance, un renouveau."

Harry et Anthea discutèrent silencieusement, de la même manière qu'ils faisaient depuis leur enfance, c'était une décision qu'ils prendraient ensemble. Mais en réalité la question ne se posait pas, c'était ce qu'ils avaient toujours rêvé, une nouvelle chance. Si ils avaient toujours souhaité retrouver leur famille, ce n'était pas comme ça, ils voulaient vraiment profiter de la vie avant. Se sacrifier parce que c'était le seul moyen d'arrêter la guerre était une chose, mais là les choses étaient différentes et ils n'étaient plus les bonnes petites armes de Dumbledore.

"Pourquoi 1976 ?" questionna Anthea "Pourquoi pas avant ?"

"Nous ne pouvons pas changer trop de choses, la dispute entre votre mère et Severus Rogue doit se passer par exemple, de même que la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort, aussi terrible que ce soit, il a lui aussi une influence, il peut aider à montrer le danger qu'il y a dans la suprématie du sang." expliqua Antioche.

"Vous pouvez nous renvoyer début année 1976 ?" demanda Anthea après une autre discussion silencieuse.

"Bien sûr, mais pourquoi ?" demanda Godric.

"Si nous devons revenir dans le temps, repartir plus ou moins à zéro, nous aurons besoin d'une réputation pour être pris au sérieux en Angleterre, il y a un tournoi de duellistes en avril chaque année, un tournoi international. On y participera, ce sera le meilleur moyen pour avertir Voldy qu'on est pas à sous-estimer." expliqua Harry, ayant parfaitement compris pourquoi sa sœur avait posé cette question.

"Mais aussi pour attirer l'attention de Dumbledore et celle des Lord du Magenmagot. On sera des étrangers pour eux non ?" continua Anthea.

"Oui, une partie des Peverell est restée en Angleterre et a fini par se lier au Potter, mais une autre est partie en Grèce. C'est de cette partie là que vous viendrez, elle s'est éteinte après que le dernier descendant soit mort avec ses enfants dans un incendie, il y avait deux enfants, un garçon et une fille. Il était plutôt solitaire, et sa femme était morte après l'accouchement, vous serez ce garçon et cette fille sauf que vous avez survécu et que vous avez été élevé par les elfes de maison des Peverell." expliqua Ignotus.

"Nous ferons en sorte que vous ayez des vies, vos souvenirs de ce que vous avez traversé existeront bel et bien, mais ils seront moins intenses, ce sera pour vous aider à limiter votre chagrin et la séparation de ceux que vous aimez." ajouta Rowena.

"Vous acceptez alors ?" questionna Godric.

"On accepte." acquiescèrent Harry et Anthea.

"Bonne chance." sourit Rowena. "J'espère que vous aimerez ma surprise, bonne chance avec mes descendants."

"Vos descendants ?" demanda Harry surpris mais le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds avant de pouvoir obtenir une réponse.

Dans un manoir en Grèce, le 2 Février 1976 Hadrian et Anthea Peverell ouvrirent les yeux, chacun dans un lit.


	2. Tournoi de Duel

**Bonjour, voici enfin la suite de cette fic qui a eu, pour mon plus grand bonheur, du succès. Je suis vraiment heureuse que l'idée vous ait plu et j'espère réussir à rendre la fic aussi intéressante que possible pour vous, qu'elle soit à la hauteur. Merci à vous de lire, de suivre, de mettre en favori et surtout merci de commenter. J'adore les review ;D. Bonne lecture en tout cas.**

22adel : **Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que tu aimes l'idée, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre.**

AlexAzurion : **Merci beaucoup, la voici.**

Maud : **Légèrement seulement, je vais devoir augmenter le niveau alors ;). Je suis heureuse de réussir à utiliser d'une nouvelle manière le voyage temporel, j'aime bien ce genre de fic aussi. Au cas où ça n'aurait pas été visible.**

adenoide : **Oui, une nouvelle chance, j'ai hâte d'écrire de quelle manière ils le feront en tout cas. En espérant que ça plaise :). Pour la surprise, je ne dirais rien mais je me demande si vous allez deviner de quoi il s'agit, après oui la surprise sera agréable.**

laraferreira : **Je ne parle pas portugais donc je ne peux pas te répondre dans ta langue, mais merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fic.**

Eileen.P : **Merci à toi, je suis heureuse que tu aimes le début, en espérant que ce soit aussi le cas pour la suite. Après je tiens à préciser, ils sont adultes et ils sont renvoyés dans le passé en tant qu'adulte, ils ne vont pas devoir passer par Poudlard, enfin pas comme élève. Donc ils ne vont pas être sortis dans une des maisons de Poudlard. Bonne lecture alors ;).**

Auriane07 : **J'en suis heureuse, merci.**

Mama-Milie : **Voici la suite, plus tard que prévue mais la suite quand même. Quelle autre fic a l'air intéressante ? Merci en tout cas.**

 **16 Février 1976**

S'il y avait une chose qu'Anthéa, anciennement Potter, mais dorénavant Peverell dû à un voyage dans le temps, et oui sa vie était très étrange, n'avait jamais compris c'était le désir des gens d'être célèbre. En tant qu'Anthéa Potter elle avait été connu comme un des jumeaux qui avaient survécu à la tentative d'assassinat de Voldemort et qui avaient réussi à renvoyer le sortilège. A cause de ça, elle avait été observé en permanence, ainsi que jugé et même testé, ça avait été insupportable et l'avait rendu furieuse plusieurs fois. Même après la défaite, permanente cette fois, de Voldemort, ça n'avait pas changé, les gens avaient continué à l'observer, à attendre des choses précises d'elle, de la suivre aussi, voire parfois de la harceler et elle avait été jugé sans cesse. Même quand elle avait simplement voulu qu'on la laisse tranquille, et Hadrian pensait la même chose d'ailleurs, ça avait été insupportable pour eux deux.

Elle appréciait bien sûr d'avoir une seconde chance à la vie, elle n'avait pas eu envie de mourir après tout, mais ce qu'elle appréciait surtout c'était le fait qu'ici, dans ce temps, elle était anonyme. Ça ne durerait pas éternellement bien sûr, rien que leur nom de famille, le nom des Peverell était célèbre dans le monde magique et si des années auparavant ils auraient refusé catégoriquement de faire de la politique, aujourd'hui c'était une partie d'eux et puis avec la menace de Voldemort, ils n'allaient pas rester sans rien faire alors que ce fou était là, qu'il allait faire tant d'horreur pour leur monde, qu'il allait tuer tant de gens. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à laisser des gens mourir. Même si certains le méritaient vraiment. Comme Dumbledore par exemple. Cependant ceux dont les morts les arrangeraient, étaient en général résistants, voire trop. En plus s'ils voulaient respecter leur part du marché, à savoir changer les choses dans le gouvernement et à Poudlard, ils allaient devoir agir. Et donc se faire remarquer.

En attendant Anthéa était plus qu'heureuse de profiter de son invisibilité, enfin pas une invisibilité totale, elle attirait toujours des regards. Elle avait changé en devenant Anthéa Peverell c'était vrai, pas de beaucoup bien sûr, ses cheveux étaient toujours noirs foncés et ses yeux verts émeraudes, comme son frère jumeau. Mais son teint était plus bronzé, elle avait passé du temps en Grèce à prendre le soleil après tout, elle n'avait plus les légères tâches de rousseur qu'elle tenait de sa mère Lily, ses cheveux étaient ondulés au lieu de raides et elle était plus grande, ses courbes un peu plus marquées aussi. Les années chez les Dursley avaient laissé des traces, sur elle tout comme sur Hadrian, ils avaient pris des potions à l'âge adulte pour compenser, cependant il y avait eu des dommages irréparables, comme leur taille. Néanmoins dans ce temps, ayant grandi comme les héritiers Peverell, protégés par des elfes de maison et leurs parrains, ils avaient été bien nourri et ils avaient bien grandi, au lieu de faire un peu plus d'un mètre soixante-dix, Hadrian faisait 1,84 mètre, et elle au lieu de faire simplement un mètre soixante, elle faisait 1,73 mètre. Il ne serait jamais un homme très épais et musclé, néanmoins il avait plus que simplement la peau sur les os, il était plutôt impressionnant maintenant, tout comme elle, elle avait des courbes mais aussi des muscles. Ses souvenirs en tant qu'Anthéa Peverell, lui disait qu'elle avait suivi un entraînement pour être une duelliste de talent, pour pouvoir se défendre, dans ce monde, dans ce temps, elle n'avait certes pas souffert comme dans sa vie d'Anthéa Potter, néanmoins elle était plus que capable de se battre si nécessaire. Avec ses pouvoirs de sorcière bien sûr, mais aussi simplement en se battant

"Moi qui pensais connaître toutes les beautés que renfermer le monde sorcier, voilà qu'on me prouve à quel point j'ai tort." dit soudain un homme alors qu'elle était à un des stands, observant les produits.

Hadrian et elle avaient choisi de se rendre à un tournoi de duelliste international, pour se faire connaître, il n'y avait pas beaucoup mieux. Surtout pour réussir leurs projets, à savoir gagner du respect au niveau international afin de faciliter l'entrée en politique d'Hadrian, tout en validant les compétences d'Anthéa. Ils avaient décidé que même s'ils étaient tous les deux doués pour enseigner et gérer des politiciens, ce serait plus facile pour Hadrian de s'intégrer avec les politiciens du Magenmagot que pour Anthéa, si leur société acceptait que les femmes étaient aussi capables et dangereuses, voire pire, que les hommes, elle était néanmoins très patriarcale. Anthéa aurait bien protesté contre cette idée, mais elle n'était pas contre, loin de là même, elle était plutôt heureuse d'avoir la chance d'enseigner. Même si le gros point négatif serait qu'elle aurait à supporter Dumbledore, après Hadrian devrait le supporter aussi au niveau politique donc elle ne souffrirait pas seule.

Elle avait laissé Hadrian se préparer, les duels entre sorciers avaient lieu en début d'après-midi, demain matin ce sera le tour des sorcières et demain après midi, les duels à deux. Ils étaient inscrits dans toutes les catégories. Son frère aimait être seul dans ces moments là, il voulait se concentrer et elle était heureuse de le laisser faire, et du coup elle était partie faire le tour des stands. Tranquillement, enfin jusqu'à ce que cet homme arriva. Anthéa se tourna vers son interlocuteur, tranquillement, elle n'était pas pressée après tout, elle envoya ensuite un remerciement à Andromeda, celle qui lui avait appris à contrôler ses expressions faciales. Cet homme était clairement un Black, les yeux le disait clairement de même que les cheveux, yeux gris et cheveux noirs soyeux, l'arrogance était aussi visible, elle avait tenu à Sirius et il n'était pas un Black traditionnel, c'était vrai mais sur toutes les photos qu'ils avaient de lui, il avait cet air fier. Un air fier qu'ils avaient vu sur les photos de famille des Black, ainsi que sur les visages de Narcissa Malefoy ainsi que Bellatrix Lestrange. Il était séduisant et c'était visible qu'il le savait, Anthéa avait vu assez de photos de la famille Black pour l'identifier, c'était Alphard Black.

"Quel compliment flatteur." répondit Anthéa, un sourire taquin sur le visage. "Vous dites ça à tout le monde pour commencer la conversation ?"

"Certainement pas à tout le monde, vous êtes une exception, je vous assure." dit Alphard Black avec un sourire ravageur. "Mais ça a fonctionné n'est ce pas ? Puis-je avoir votre nom belle inconnue ?"

"Pourquoi vous le donnerais-je ?" demanda Anthéa en haussant un sourcil, l'amusement bien visible dans ses yeux émeraudes.

"Comment suis-je supposé vous retrouver par la suite si vous ne me donnez pas votre nom ?" questionna Alphard, en affectant une expression innocente bien que ses yeux pétillaient tout comme elle d'amusement.

"Qui a dit que je voulais que vous me retrouviez ?" demanda Anthéa. "Je ne vous connais pas, vous êtes peut-être quelqu'un de dangereux."

"Vu l'endroit où nous nous trouvons, je doute qu'il y ait une personne non dangereuse." pointa Alphard. "Mais je peux vous assurer que je ne suis pas du genre à être violent. Encore moins avec une femme aussi séduisante."

"Qui vous dit que je suis réellement séduisante ? Je pourrais simplement être une sorcière, ou un sorcier, douée en sortilèges ou en potions concernant l'apparence." sourit Anthéa."En réalité je suis peut-être un sorcier avec un ventre bedonnant, un double menton, un gros nez et presque pas de cheveux."

"Quelle vision d'horreur, je ne crois pas pouvoir m'enlever cette image de la tête." marmonna Alphard, partagé entre horreur et hilarité.

"Quelle dommage." commenta Anthéa, sans en penser un seul mot. "Je vous laisse donc à vos visions d'horreur."

"N'ai-je même pas le droit à un indice ? Je vous donne mon nom et vous me donnez le votre." insista Alphard, il était un séducteur, c'était un fait, pour le plus grand chagrin de la plupart des membres de sa famille. Il n'avait jamais été tenté de se poser avec une femme, ou un homme d'ailleurs, ça lui avait paru bien trop ennuyeux, et ce n'était pas comme si les gens de son entourage étaient heureux en ménage. Ses parents ne se supportaient pas, pareil pour son frère et sa femme, sa sœur avait été une harpie qui avait rendu son cousin, Orion, malheureux comme les pierres avant de rendre l'âme. Pour le plus grand soulagement, de tout le monde en réalité, Walburga avait été une harpie insupportable et même si elle avait été sa sœur, Alphard ne la pleurait pas. Certainement pas après l'enfer qu'elle avait fait vivre à ses neveux, il n'était pas aussi proche de Regulus qu'il ne l'était de Sirius, néanmoins les deux garçons n'avaient pas eu de chance avec une mère comme Walburga. C'était Sirius qui se prenait le plus de critique, surtout depuis qu'il avait été envoyé à Griffondor, mais contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, Regulus n'était pas exempt. Loin de là même, Walburga avait été particulièrement dure avec son second fils, désirant qu'il soit bien mieux que son aîné, les montant l'un contre l'autre en permanence et demandant la perfection chez Regulus, dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

Heureusement Alphard, avec l'aide de Cassiopea, avait fini par découvrir ce qui n'allait pas chez Orion, pourquoi il était aussi apathique quand au comportement de sa femme envers leurs enfants, et il avait été horrifié de découvrir ce que sa sœur avait osé faire. Elle avait empoissonné leur cousin, son mari afin qu'il soit sensible à toutes ses suggestions, uniquement les siennes bien sûr, elle n'était pas totalement stupide. Autant dire que le chef de famille, qui était aussi le père d'Orion, avait été furieux d'apprendre ce qu'elle avait fait, et qu'elle n'avait pas survécu longtemps une fois Orion remis de la plus grande partie du contrôle mental qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

Toutes les femmes n'étaient pas comme Walburga, ou Druella d'ailleurs, il en avait bien conscience et il était très reconnaissant pour ça, le monde serait horrible si c'était le cas. Néanmoins les actions de sa sœur l'avait poussé à être encore plus vigilant, presque paranoïaque même, Alphard était peut-être un des Black les plus 'cool' de leur famille, mais il restait un Black, il avait toujours été très attentif et prudent. Ainsi que dangereux si poussé, mais maintenant c'était amplifié, il refusait de traverser ce que son cousin avait traversé, ou même de s'engager dans une relation comme celle de Cygnus et Druella.

Bien sûr il y avait des gens qu'il connaissait, même dans sa famille, qui étaient heureux en couple, comme Dorea ou son oncle Arcturus avec sa femme Melenia, mais ils étaient des exceptions. En plus Alphard n'avait jamais été tenté de s'installer avec qui que ce soit et si cette femme était magnifique, et drôle, son opinion n'avait pas changé. Cependant il aimerait la revoir, elle avait de l'humour et du répondant, il ignorait si elle savait qui il était, après tout il était un Black et les membres de leur famille étaient connus, néanmoins il s'en fichait un peu. Qu'elle sache ou non il voulait la revoir, elle était trop fascinante pour la laisser partir comme ça, s'il ne réussissait pas à la conduire jusqu'à son lit, ce qui serait vraiment dommage, il aimerait au moins pouvoir être ami avec elle. Une amie avec un tel humour, ça n'avait pas de prix, il ne dirait pas non à une amie avec un humour pareil et des avantages à côté, il était certes un Black mais il n'était pas non plus fou.

Il reconnaissait aussi, et cela aisément, qu'il avait toujours apprécié un défi, et le fait que cette femme ne réponde pas à ses avances, ou ne cède pas à son charme, et bien ça lui plaisait. Il était un homme séduisant, c'était un fait, cela plus son nom de famille, faisait qu'il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de mal à collectionner les conquêtes, mariées ou non d'ailleurs. Certes il avait du parfois travailler un peu pour séduire sa conquête, mais ça avait été rare et ça n'avait pas demandé un grand effort non plus, mais là il ne faisait aucune avancée avec cette femme. Il n'avait même pas réussi à obtenir son nom.

"Pourquoi vous donnerai-je un indice ?" demanda Anthéa en commençant à partir.

"Pour me faire plaisir." tenta Alphard, gagnant un rire de la part de la femme aux yeux émeraudes.

"Non merci, une autre fois peut-être." nia Anthéa avant de partir, réussissant à le perdre dans la foule.

Loin d'être agacé de l'avoir perdu ainsi, Alphard sourit, un sourire dangereux, cette femme était intrigante et il allait la revoir, il était un Black et il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cette belle inconnue avait attiré son attention, et il trouverait un moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, c'était une promesse.

* * *

"Quelque chose s'est passé ?" demanda Hadrian en voyant sa sœur revenir.

Il se sentait suffisamment concentré pour pouvoir parler un peu avec sa sœur qui était finalement de retour, il savait qu'Anthéa était plus que capable de se défendre, elle avait assuré ses arrières bien des fois quelque soit l'ennemi, mangemort ou Voldemort en personne, néanmoins il était l'aîné et il était très protecteur. Elle était sa petite sœur et après l'avoir vu mourir, il avait du mal à accepter qu'elle aille en dehors de son champ de vision, après il n'était pas assez stupide pour le dire, sa vengeance serait désagréable pour lui. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester près de lui en permanence, ils se rendraient mutuellement fou, sans compter que dans quelques mois elle serait à Poudlard et donc il ne pourrait pas la voir tout les jours, mais ça ne rendait pas la situation plus facile.

Ils n'étaient pas connus dans ce temps et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde qui savait qui étaient les Peverell, voire même que la lignée était toujours active, ils ne seraient donc pas visés, pas pour le moment en tout cas. Plus ils seraient connus, plus le danger augmenterait, c'était un fait, il le savait tout comme elle, mais ils avaient pris leur décision, ils allaient se battre, mais cette fois ce serait différent, il ne voulait pas perdre sa sœur. C'était un sacrifice qu'il refusait catégoriquement, il avait trop perdu, il ne perdrait pas Anthéa, même s'il devait massacrer tout ceux qui étaient loyaux à Voldemort, et Voldemort en personne, même chose pour Dumbledore d'ailleurs. Il n'avait plus dix-sept ans, il n'était plus le pantin manipulé par Dumbledore, il était un adulte qui avait vu beaucoup, qui avait aussi appris énormément et qui avait pu réaliser à quel point Dumbledore avait dissimulé des informations pour le pousser à se sacrifier le moment venu.

C'était pour cela que malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, Hadrian tolérait bien plus Voldemort que Dumbledore, Voldemort avait toujours été clair sur ses intentions, il voulait la mort d'Hadrian et d'Anthéa, c'était clair et net, Dumbledore avait été bien plus cruel envers eux, faisant croire qu'ils tenaient à eux tandis qu'il faisait tout pour faire d'eux des martyres. Il ferait payer les deux hommes, ça c'était sûr. Voldemort serait tué, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix, il ne savait pas encore exactement pour Dumbledore, mais si les jumeaux avaient été d'accord sur un point, ça avait été la destruction totale de la réputation de Dumbledore, et ce alors qu'il était encore en vie pour le voir. Dans leur temps les choses avaient été trop faciles pour lui, il était mort lorsque le monde avait su pour Grindelwald et le reste avait été gardé sous silence, cette fois il n'aurait pas cette chance. Il verrait son monde s'écrouler sans pouvoir rien faire.

"Rien d'important." nia Anthéa le ramenant au présent. "Prêt à leur en mettre plein la vue ?"

"Plus que prêt." il acquiesça en la regardant néanmoins avec attention, elle ne lui disait rien et ça l'intriguait d'autant plus.

Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches et complices que Fred et George qui avaient souvent donné l'idée qu'ils n'étaient qu'une seule personne dans deux corps, cependant ils étaient quand même proches et Hadrian voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé pour mettre cette lueur d'amusement dans le regard de sa sœur. Il la connaissait néanmoins assez que ça ne servirait à rien, lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas partager quelque chose, elle se taisait, quoiqu'il arrive, il faisait pareil donc il ne pouvait pas la blâmer sans être hypocrite. C'était plutôt frustrant, mais elle lui dirait lorsqu'elle le voudrait, enfin il espérait.

"Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu avais décidé, on montre qu'on parle le fourchelangue ou pas ?" questionna Anthéa.

Bien sûr ils avaient cru que c'était dû à l'horcruxe dans la cicatrice d'Hadrian, ainsi que le lien qui existait entre eux, qu'ils pouvaient comprendre les serpents mais c'était bien plus compliqué que ça. Contrairement à ce que Dumbledore avait voulu croire et donc leur dire, si Hadrian avait eu accès à cette capacité, l'horcruxe aurait été bien plus fort et en contrôle de son corps, non ce qui c'était passé c'était que la magie de Voldemort avait réveillé une magie ancestrale dans celle des jumeaux, leur permettant ainsi de manipuler la magie fourchelangue. Parce que le fourchelangue était bien plus qu'un simple langage, c'était une magie à part entière, une magie portée sur la guérison mais aussi sur des sorts nocifs, ce qui était plutôt compréhensible vu les légendes autour des serpents et leur propre nature.

Dû à cette magie active, il était possible qu'ils aient accès au titre de la famille Serpentard, même s'ils n'étaient pas des descendants aussi directs que les Gaunt, en réalité un de leur ancêtre était une femme descendante directe de lignée de Salazar Serpentard. Il y avait eu des hommes à l'époque, et donc le titre n'avait pas pu être récupérer par les Peverell ou les Potter, mais aujourd'hui c'était faisable, surtout vu qu'à leur connaissance Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Voldemort, ne s'était jamais fait reconnaître comme l'héritier de Mérope Gaunt et donc l'héritier des Gaunt. Et ils en savaient beaucoup sur Voldemort, surtout vu qu'après la guerre ils avaient eu droit au titre de Lord Serpentard, même si ça n'avait pas été public, par droit de conquête, vu le nombre de fois qu'ils avaient gagné contre lui.

"J'aurai dit non, et toi ?" demanda Hadrian.

"Pareil, pourquoi toi ?" questionna Anthéa.

"Si tu veux obtenir un poste à Poudlard et ne pas trop avoir Dumbledore sur le dos, ça me semble être préférable, en plus tu sais que j'aime bien avoir un atout dans ma manche." expliqua Hadrian avant de la regarder curieusement, attendant sa réponse.

"Je n'avais pas trop pensé à Dumbledore je le reconnais, moi j'étais plus concerné pour Jedusor et au niveau politique." répondit Anthéa.

"Jedusor parce qu'il n'aime pas partager, c'est ça ? Mais pourquoi au niveau politique ?" demanda Hadrian.

"Qu'on le veuille ou non, en ce moment, il a du soutien au niveau politique, surtout parce que les gens ne réalisent pas à quel point il veut tuer, prêt à massacrer des familles entières si nécessaire. Il veut simplement le pouvoir, il n'est pas particulièrement concerné par les anciennes familles, ce serait très hypocrite de sa part après tout. Si on se positionne de suite en ennemi de Jedusor, des gens n'oseront peut-être pas nous approcher pour proposer des alliances, tandis que si on est plus discret, ce sera plus envisageable." expliqua Anthéa. "Et je reconnais que si je veux sa mort, je n'ai pas envie de devoir regarder au dessus de mon épaule dès notre arrivé en Angleterre."

"Tu veux dire encore plus que ce que tu vas le faire ?" demanda Hadrian en haussant un sourcil, gagnant un sourire de la part de sa sœur. Ils n'avaient pas pu passer beaucoup de temps avec le réel Alastor Maugrey, néanmoins ils étaient très prudents, même paranoïaque au niveau de leur sécurité. Encore plus maintenant vu qu'ils étaient morts dans leur temps, ils n'avaient plus droit à l'erreur.

"Allez vas y." encouragea Anthéa. "Montre leur de quoi tu es capable."

"A tout à l'heure." sourit Hadrian, concentré sur les duels qu'il allait devoir gagner.

* * *

 ** _La Gazette du Sorcier_**

 ** _Cette semaine a eu lieu un tournoi permettant aux duellistes du monde entier de mesurer leurs capacités face aux autres à l'international. C'est toujours une période excitante et enrichissante pour les duellistes comme pour les spectateurs, nous permettant de voir des sorts mis en pratique dans des duels de manière originale mais aussi d'en apprendre. Bien sûr nous suivons en particulier les duellistes du Royaume Uni, mais cette année nous avons eu le droit à deux surprises de taille. Cela fait bien longtemps que la lignée Peverell n'est plus qu'une légende chez nous, et nous pensions que c'était la même chose pour le reste du monde vu que cette famille était originaire du Pays de Galles cependant mes chers lecteurs nous avions tort._**

 ** _En effet cette année nous avons appris l'existence des deux héritiers de cette illustre famille Hadrian et Anthéa Peverell, et je peux déjà vous assurer qu'ils sont des sorciers dignes de leurs ancêtres vu qu'Hadrian Peverell est arrivé troisième des duels d'hommes, montrant une maîtrise impressionnante des runes de combat ainsi que des sortilèges liés à la météo, derrière le duelliste bulgare Alexander Krum, un homme qui a réussi à se battre et à gagner contre un des lieutenants de Gellert Grindelwald, Abernathy. Le vainqueur des duels masculins est Elijah Jackson, le néo-zélandais._**

 ** _Anthéa Peverell a réussi à atteindre la seconde place des duels féminins, surprenant son adversaire avec un mélange de sortilège de première année et des sortilèges bien plus complexes, tel que le sortilège patronus qui a été utilisé de manière inventive pour déstabiliser avec succès Piper Patil. Elle a cependant perdu face Natalia Gomez, la brésilienne qui avait déjà remportée la coupe l'année passée et qui a donc renouvelé son exploit._**

 ** _Cependant il a été prouvé que si séparé Hadrian et Anthéa Peverell étaient redoutables, c'est réunis qu'ils sont invincibles, en effet lors des duels en paire, ils ont réussi à atteindre la finale et à la remporter. Gagnant ainsi contre le couple Sidorov, le combat contre les russes a été long et difficile pour les quatre adversaires cependant les jumeaux Peverell ont fini par en sortir vainqueur._**

 ** _Ils ont malheureusement refusé de donner une interview et si ce reporter demandera à nouveau une chance de leur parler, ils ont néanmoins dit qu'ils quittaient la Grèce pour s'installer au moins pendant un temps en Grande Bretagne. La famille Peverell revient donc à ses racines, pourquoi et pour combien de temps, j'espère pouvoir vous l'apprendre rapidement._**

 ** _David Greengrass_**


End file.
